Taking Over Me
by Tiel Kiari
Summary: Inuyasha agonizes over his mutual feelings for Kikyo and Kagome. Songfic - Evanescence, "Taking Over Me"


**Taking Over Me**

You don't remember me but I remember you

Kikyo stood in the shadows, watching Inuyasha sleep. He was on the ground instead of in the old tree that he usually slept in. Every now and then, he would glance over at where Kagome was sleeping, her peaceful face lit up in the light of the fire.

_'Fool,' _Kikyo thought, her hands clenching. _'If you had just stayed with me, we could have had a wonderful life together.' _A tear dropped from her eye, going unnoticed by its owner, and dropped down on her pale arm.

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Kagome once more. He loved her, yeah, but he couldn't get Kikyo out of his head. Every time he saw Kagome's face, he saw the bit of Kikyo that was in her. Inuyasha rolled over, turning his back to Kagome. He couldn't bear to look at her. Was it wrong to have the same feelings for Kagome that he had for Kikyo? After all, she was Kikyo's reincarnation. The dog-demon sighed again.

But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do

Inuyasha finally fell into a deep sleep. Kikyo left her place in the shadows and came to kneel by his curled up form. She looked down lovingly at his handsome face and a feeling of loss wrenched her heart. She reached down and stroked Inuyasha's cheek with one hand, more tears trickling from her dark eyes.

I believe in you

I'd give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live, to breathe

You're taking over me

In his dream, Inuyasha could see Kikyo. She was surrounded by some sort of mist and Inuyasha couldn't get to her. "Kikyo!" he called, reaching out a hand. She smiled sadly at him but didn't move to take his hand.

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?

Kikyo let her tears fall freely now, as she looked at him. "Inuyasha," she said brokenly. "Are you dreaming of Kagome? How could you have forgotten me so soon?" She let her hand drift over his hair and chest before she used it to wipe the tears from her eyes.

She then looked at Kagome. Seeing her reincarnation made Kikyo's tears flow faster. "You are the one he wants now," she whispered. "What am I supposed to do?"

In his dream, Inuyasha hit at the shield separating him and his dearest love. He screamed at it and put all his strength into destroying it but to no avail. Finally he gave up and let the sadness overpower him.

As Kikyo looked down at her love, she saw a tear running down his cheek to drop onto his glistening white hair. Inuyasha moved a little bit and whispered, "Kikyo…"

The miko stared down in surprise. Had Inuyasha just said her name?

You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

More tears dropped from Inuyasha's eyes and Kikyo knelt down and took his hand. "Oh Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo in his dream. She reached out to him. The dog-demon didn't hesitate for a moment, but took her hand. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Then Inuyasha got the strangest feeling, like he was… awake. He rubbed his thumb across Kikyo's hand and felt her soft skin. "Kikyo?" he whispered again. She smiled at him reassuringly and squeezed his hand.

At the second mention of her name, Kikyo pulled her hand away from Inuyasha's. "Oh no," she said. "He's waking up." She knew she should leave before he opened his eyes and saw her, but she still sat there. Finally, she leaned over, brushed a piece of hair from his forehead, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then, before he saw her, she stood up and fled back into the forest.

Inuyasha opened his amber eyes and sat up. "That was no dream!" he said softly. One hand drifted over his mouth, where he knew Kikyo had kissed him. He quickly sat up and looked around. The fire had dwindled down to just a few burning embers. "Kikyo!" he called quietly, trying not to wake the others.

Kikyo felt her heart break at the sound of his voice. _'Go to him. Maybe he'll change his mind and come with me forever.' _But she stayed hidden.

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live, to breathe

You're taking over me

"Kikyo, please come out!" Inuyasha called again, not taking any pains to be quiet this time.

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. Sitting up, she saw Inuyasha standing there, looking around, calling the dead miko's name.

Inuyasha didn't notice that Kagome had woken up. "Kikyo!!" he cried unhappily.

_'Oh, he sounds so sad!' _Kagome thought, wishing she could do something.

The dog-demon walked forward a little ways and then stopped, as if he just didn't know where to go. "I'll find you!" he said. "Kikyo, I _know _you're here somewhere! I'll do anything if you just show yourself!"

Kikyo stifled a sob as she listened. _'Oh please, Inuyasha. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do it to me.' _

Inuyasha sank to the ground. "Kikyo… please Kikyo… just… let me see you."

Kagome's heart cried for him as he tucked his head between his knees and tried not to cry. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He stiffened and then, in one smooth motion, jumped up, whirled around to face her, and yelled, "Leave me alone!" Then he stomped off in the direction of the river, muttering under his breath.

Kikyo watched him go and sighed. She felt as if part of her had been ripped out. Finally, seeing no need to remain where she was, she turned around and left.

Kagome sat there, stunned. Miroku rolled over to face her and asked, "What was up with him?"

"He was calling… Kikyo," Kagome replied, wishing that the dead priestess had never caused Inuyasha so much pain. "He seemed to think that she was here."

Miroku was quiet for a moment. "Don't blame Kikyo for anything," he finally said, sensing Kagome's jealousy and anger. "It is Naraku's fault, after all."

Kagome nodded, trying to hold back her tears of frustration. "It's so hard to love him when he makes it so impossible!" she flared, crossing her arms. Then she realized what she had said, and slapped a hand over her mouth. _'Oops. I didn't mean to say that I loved him!'_

"Hmmm," was all Miroku said.

Finally, Kagome decided to just tell the monk how she was feeling. "I mean, he's so stubborn and refuses to let anyone past his barriers," she said. "Except for Kikyo, of course. I guess she was the only girl he could ever love!" Kagome tried to disguise the envy in her voice but it was no use.

"I've known how you felt about him for a while," Miroku said, watching her face. Kagome closed her eyes in surprise, and then opened them. Miroku could see the sorrow in them. "Maybe you should try harder to get to him," he suggested.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "I've tried everything. He simply doesn't notice or care!"

"Well," said Miroku. "It seems to me that saying 'sit' and then storming off home doesn't make him want to open up to you."

Kagome thought about it. "That is true," she said. "But I try to show him in little ways that I care. He just doesn't get it!"

"He wouldn't notice the subtle hints you give him," Miroku said. "You need to talk to him straight. Tell him how you feel."

Kagome considered it. "All right," she said, coming to a decision. "I will. He needs to know." She got up and set off determinedly in the direction Inuyasha had taken.

Miroku watched her, smiling. "And I know he loves you too," he said when she was out of hearing.

Inuyasha paced by the river, trying to figure his life out. "She's dead," he told himself for the hundredth time. "You were dreaming. She wasn't here. How could she be here?" He stopped pacing and scratched his head. Sighing, he looked into the clear river water.

I look into the mirror and see your face

if I look deep enough

Inuyasha started as his reflection shimmered and became Kikyo's image looking back at him. He looked longingly at it. Then her face changed to become Kagome's and Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome came to the river and saw Inuyasha standing there, just staring into the river. She was about to confront him when he spoke.

"Oh Kagome," he said.

Kagome stopped. _'Me? What about Kikyo?'_

"I love you but I can't just forget Kikyo," Inuyasha said to himself, unknowing that he had an audience. "Besides, can I really love you when you remind me of her sometimes?" He shook his head. "Feh, I don't know what to do. I could have sworn Kikyo was here tonight. I could _feel_ her. It was real. What if she's still alive… somehow. I can't take a chance with Kagome now. What if Kikyo comes back and thinks that I've forgotten about her."

Kagome frowned a little. _'Wow, Inuyasha. I never dreamed that you had these sort of thoughts. It's so… sad.' _

So many things inside that are

just like you are taking over

Inuyasha turned and rammed his fist into a tree. "Damn!" he growled. "I can't deny my feelings for Kagome any longer. She's becoming a huge part of my life. I wish… I wish I could just tell her."

Kagome could see that this was her cue to step in. "Inuyasha," she said, stepping into sight.

Inuyasha whirled around and stared at her. Kagome cringed, expecting some sort of insult or something, but Inuyasha just looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

_'Wow. Inuyasha's actually being decent.' _"Inuyasha, we really need to talk," Kagome said, walking nearer to the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked down. "Yeah, I know," he muttered. "Um… did you hear anything that I was saying?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha bit his lip and opened his mouth. But he was at a loss for words. Kagome would have giggled if it hadn't been such a serious moment.

"Inuyasha, you can be open with me," Kagome said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Just because we fight doesn't mean I don't like you."

"I know that," Inuyasha said.

"Y-you do?" Kagome stammered, unsure what he meant.

He looked into her eyes with his clear amber ones and said, "Yes. I've known for a while. I've wanted to tell you how I felt but wasn't sure how. And-"

"Kikyo," Kagome finished the sentence for him. Inuyasha nodded sadly. "Inuyasha, I really don't think Kikyo is going to come back. I know you miss her and that's natural but you need to move on with your life."

Inuyasha touched the hand that was still on his shoulder. "Move on?" he asked, not meeting her gaze. "With you?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Yes," she said. "Both of us need to move on. When we get all the shards of the Shikon Jewel, you can avenge Kikyo's death. That's all that's expected of you. You shouldn't base your future on 'what ifs'."

"You're right," Inuyasha replied. "I… I just miss her, that's all."

Kagome sighed. "I know," was all she said.

"But I love you," he said, looking straight at her.

Kagome's heart started pounding. _'He said it! He really said it!' _Softly and barely audible, she whispered, "I love you too Inuyasha."

He smiled at her and then pulled her into his arms. Kagome leaned against his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her. _'Oh Inuyasha. This is how it's supposed to be. Me and you. Without Kikyo.' _

Inuyasha looked down at the raven-haired girl he held. _'This is what I want. I want Kagome. Kikyo is in the past. I want this to be my present. And future.' _He pulled Kagome closer and sighed contentedly. The two of them stood there in the moonlight, wrapped in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours. Finally they broke apart.

"We should, uh, go back now," Inuyasha mumbled, scuffing one foot on the ground.

Kagome licked her lips. "Um… just one more thing," she said nervously. She stood up on tiptoe and brushed Inuyasha's lips with her own. Then she turned around and began to make her way back to the campsite.

Inuyasha was surprised. He licked his lips and thought, "That seems familiar for some reason." But he had already forgotten Kikyo's kiss since, to him, it was a distant dream. He shrugged and followed Kagome.

In the shadows, a dark figure watched the two leave. She turned around and let out a heart-wrenching cry, and then faded from view.

You don't remember me but I remember you

You're taking over me

Fin


End file.
